Hypnos of the 13
by graceful-rain
Summary: All Hypnos wanted was to make his sire proud of him, though that seemed to never be the case. However after an accident that brings Hypnos close to offlinging not only will his sire perhaps finally show his care, but he had also managed to catch the attention of the 13 Primes who have decided it was time for them to intervene in the war of Auotobots and Decepticons. First fic yay!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Looking up at the sound of familiar engines approaching Hypnos smiled as he looked towards the entryway to see a black and yellow muscle car and a blue motorcycle. Giving his usual shy smile Hypnos tapped the shoulder of the large and heavily built former wrecker, Bulkhead. "What do you need kid?" he asked softly, to which Hypnos answered by pointing towards the entrance.

Seeing what he was happy about Bulkhead said, "Hey Arcee, Bumblebee how was patrol?"

Quickly the two Autobots transformed and Arcee answered, putting her hands on her hips, "It was going pretty good till some 'cons came along and humans saw Bee and I fighting."

Walking into the main room from one of the halls Optimus Prime asked, "Humans?" Bumblebee nodded holding up two fingers, confirming what Arcee had just said. Frowning Optimus said, "I see, Bumblebee, Arcee you must bring the humans to base tomorrow."

"Wow, wait what?" Arcee asked clearly caught off guard from what her commander just said.

Nodding Optimus said, "If the Decepticons believe the humans to be our allies then I'm afraid they are in grave danger. We will need to protect them, which is why you two will be bringing them to the base tomorrow."

Hearing this Hypnos asked in his shy quiet voice, "Can I go?"

Optimus's gaze softened at the look on the youngest Autobot's face, "I am sorry Hypnos but you know we cannot allow you to leave the base with your condition." All their sparks grew pained at the sadness that crept onto the younglings face.

Sighing Hypnos said, "It's alright Optimus, doesn't hurt to ask though right?"

Before anyone could say anything else Bulkhead put a hand on the youngling's shoulder and said, "Come on Hypnos why don't we go train." That seemed to bring a bit of light back into Hypnos's optics, he nodded quickly and took off towards the training room.

Chuckling Bulkhead set off after Hypnos only to pause when Ratchet said, "Remember don't push him to hard Bulkhead." Waving a servo in the air dismissively Bulkhead said, "Don't worry Doc I know what I'm doing, you coming Bee?" Immediately he was met with excited beeps as Bumblebee ran off to catch up with the large green mech punching the air a few times with excitement.

When they were all gone Arcee crossed her arms and vented sadly, "I hate having to keep Hypnos here all the time."

Nodding sadly Optimus said, "As do I, however due to his condition we do not have a choice." Turning to the old mech Optimus asked, "How has Hypnos been doing lately Ratchet?"

Pulling up the data required from Hypnos's many checkups Ratchet said, "His condition is stable, so far his spark has shown no signs of distress. However I'm afraid that to keep it that way Hypnos will not be able to put too much strain on himself. Training with Bulkhead and you all is the most I am willing to allow. Anymore could bring catastrophic consequences."

Onlining his optics and sitting up Hypnos looked around his berth room which in all honestly didn't have much. A desk was on the other side of the room where an old record player they had found in storage sat, beside it a stack of records from various music groups. Next to his small music collection was a picture of the team together, all smiling even Ratchet.

Wondering what time it was he checked his internal clock and was surprised to see that it was about two-thirty in the afternoon. The only reason Hypnos could come up with having re-charged that long was that he over worked himself a bit more than usual yesterday. After all because of the incident his spark required more energon than the others. Curious to see what the others were up to Hypnos got up and headed towards the main room, making sure to lock his door.

Entering the main room Hypnos stopped dead in his tracks when he saw three humans in the room. When they caught sight of them Hypnos quickly darted and hid behind to the closest bot, which happened to be Optimus Prime himself. "Uh okay, shy much?" the femme with pink in her hair said as the three humans looked at Hypnos confused.

Not the least bit phased by this Optimus said, "This is our youngest member Hypnos, in your human years he would be about the same age as Raphael." Glancing at the young bot behind him Optimus said, "Hypnos these are the children we discussed yesterday. The oldest Jack, the girl is Miko and the youngest one is Raphael."

The boy with light brown mad scientist hair and glasses smiled and said, "But you can call me Raph."

Hesitantly Hypnos peered at them from behind the Autobot commander clearly still a little uneasy of the small humans. Gently Bumblebee said, "_It's alright Hyp, they can't hurt you. Though Miko might ask you some random questions."_ Hearing this Hypnos looked a bit warily at the girl Miko, none the less it was best not to be rude.

Slowly stepping out from behind Optimus, but sticking close just in case he needed to hide once more Hypnos gave a slight wave. Catching the opportunity Miko suddenly began asking, "What do you turn into? How many 'cons have you crushed? Why are you so shy?" with each question that was fired out of her mouth Hypnos took a step back optics wide.

"Warned you." Bulkhead said, Bee nodded his agreement shrugging his shoulders.

"better get used to it Hyp, looks like they're staying." Arcee explained though in no way did he sound at all excited about this. Hearing this Hypnos looked warily down at the girl, who was looking at him expectedly.

Suddenly Ratchet groaned, "Blasted Earth technology."

"What's wrong?" Raph asked.

"Cliffjumper's spark signature has come back online." Ratchet explained

"Whose Cliffjumper?" Miko asked curiously, though she went ignored.

Arcee looked towards the monitor with a glimpse of hope in her optics, "If there's a chance Cliff is alive…"

Nodding Optimus said, "Ratchet prepare the med bay, Autobots roll out." Wordlessly Ratchet opened the ground bridge coordinates already in place. Just as the team was going through the bridge Miko ran up to Optimus and asked, "What can we do?"

"You will stay here and reamin safe." Optimus ordered before going through himself.

"Ah." Both Miko and Ratchet added, honestly Hypnos agreed with Ratchet and looked at the girl warily as the ground bridge closed. Unfortunately for the medic he had to answer some of the teens questions, which eventually lead to him being sassed by the Japanese girl. Hypnos wasn't sure how he really felt about her.

While Raff talked with Ratchet Hypnos tried his best to just sneak away to his berth room, trying not to be seen by the other two. That unfortunately failed when Jack said, "Hey Hypnos." Turing to face the human boy Hypnos nodded to him, wondering if he was anything like Miko.

Seeing Hypnos still here Miko suddenly asked, "Hey why didn't you go with Optimus and the others to go kick some Decepticon butt."

"I'm not allowed to go into battle." Hypnos replied.

"Hypnos is not allowed to leave the base period." Ratchet added after hearing what Miko had asked.

Confused Jack asked, "Why? Is it because you're the youngest?

Just as Hypnos opened his mouth to answer Miko suddenly ran up to one of Ratchet's projects and asked, "What's this?" how could that girl be so slagging curious? Hypnos was pretty sure it will end up getting her into major trouble one of these days.

"Broken don't touch it." Came Ratchet's gruff reply, not at all surprising Hypnos, Ratchet did not like or want anyone messing with his stuff. Just as Miko was going to touch something else Ratchet suddenly said without looking, "Don't touch that either."

Just a bit spooked Miko asked, "How does he do that?" All Hypnos gave in reply was a shrug.

Crossing his arms Jack asked with one eyebrow raised, "Is there anything we can touch?" Hypnos groaned silently, just once he would like to meet a human that didn't talk back. What was with this species and talking back so much? Stiffening Hypnos suddenly realized how much time he had been spending with Ratchet.

While Ratchet was working on something red alert boxes suddenly started popping up on the monitor. Slamming his fist on one of the flat surfaces Ratchet said, "Primitive Earth technology, another glitch."

The youngest, Raph, looked up at Ratchet and asked, "You're using Earth technology?"

"There really isn't any other option but Earth's technology." Hypnos said from where he was leaning against the wall staying out of the medic's way, who nodded his agreement. Raph seemed to think hard then removing his back pack took out a laptop. Looking at Ratchet he said, "I think I can help with that."

Of course Ratchet being Ratchet scoffed and said, "Really? This is complex technology, not a children's toy." Thankfully Raph didn't pay any attention to Ratchet's criticism and just kept on typing what Hypnos assumed to be access codes.

After a minute or so Raff looked at Ratchet and adjusting his glasses said, "Try it now." Curiously Hypnos watched and smiled softly when the system worked, glitches and viruses completely erased from its system. The look on Ratchet's face plate was a sight to see too.

Before Ratchet could comment on Raph's mad computer skills Optimus suddenly commed them, "**Ratchet bridge us back. Use the arrival coordinates now!" **Hearing the urgency Ratchet quickly did as he was told, the ground bridge lighting up with its colors. The moment it did so all four of the Autobots raced through the bridge, and closed just as an all too familiar sound to Hypnos made itself known.

"Cutting it a bit close. What about Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked, at that the three mechs looked to Arcee, who in turn looked a bit shaken.

Unfortunately Miko chose that time to be ber rude self. "Was that an explosion? Was there a fight? Can I go next time?" Immediately Arcee growled pissed off. One thing Hypnos learned from his teammates, a pissed off femme was never good.

"Look-" Arcee started, quickly Hypnos ran over and asked them, "Are you all alright?" Giving Jack the time he needed to drag Miko off to safety where Arcee wouldn't "accidentally" squish her.

With the humans away Arcee calmed down while Optimus asked, "Arcee, what did you see?"

Wrapping herself in her arms Arcee shivered as she said, "Not Cliff, at least not anymore. It was like he was mutated, like something that came out of Shockwaves labs."

At the mere mention of Shockwave Hypnos's entire frame seized, optics dilating and darkening. Images began flashing in his processor, pain so much pain. Before anyone knew what was happening Hypnos dived for one of the corners of the room and curled up, drawing his knees to his chin and rocking back and forth, making clicking sounds similar to Bumblebee. No he didn't want to go back, they couldn't make him go back! Quickly he buried his face plate in his arms.

Immediately they all realized what had happened, "Scrap, I didn't mean to." Arcee quickly said as Ratchet rushed to Hypnos, doing his best to quickly calm him down.

Shaking his head Optimus said, "It is not your fault Arcee, it is the Decepticons who are at fault here." It took a while but eventually Hypnos calmed down enough to be held by Bulkhead who was gently trailing his hand over his helm, soothing the youngling who leaned his helm against his chasis listening to his spark beat.

Seeing this they all relaxed until Arcee stumbled barely catching herself on a couple of crates. "_Are you alright_?" Bee chirped concerned.

Nodding Arcee said, "Yeah Bee just a little dizzy."

Frowning Ratchet scanned Arcee, at first everything seemed normal until the scan reached her hand and it gave off a beep. Coming closer they saw a purple gooey substance on her hand frowning Arcee said, "This is the stuff that Cliffjumper was covered in."

Narrowing his optics Ratchet grabbed a scalpel and scraped off the substance from Arcee's hand and into a large vial. Bringing the substance up to optic level Ratchet said, "Go take a decontamination bath now."

Hypnos watched the scene play out, curious to know what the purple substance was but too comfortable in Bulkhead's arms to want to move. He lazily half closed his optics only open them when Jack walked over to the edge of the platform and said, "O-Optimus, I hate to bug but, not bars." As he said this he held up his cell phone for proof.

Nodding Optimus said, "A security precaution, the silo isolates all radio waves."

Looking a bit dejected Jack said, "Well if I don't call my mom, like right now, I'm going to have the cops looking for me." All the 'bots paid closer attention to this, even Hypnos shook off his comfort and sat up straighter.

"Have you broken the law?" Optimus asked for all us gravely, leaning a bit closer to the humans.

Nodding a bit hesitantly Jack said, "Uh, curfew it's after 10 PM."

Nodding along with Jack, Raph said, "I better get home to or I'll be grounded for a year."

Surprisingly Hypnos saw Optimus looking a bit sheepishly as he said, "Human customs, I hadn't considered. None the less your safety remains." Looking towards them Hypnos ducked immediately knowing it was foolish to believe that Optimus would allow him to be a guardian to one of the kids. "Bulkhead, you will guard Miko."

Immediately Miko squealed and said, "AWESOME. My host parents are going to freak."

Hearing this Optimus did not hesitate to add, "And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

Still holding Hypnos Bulkhead nodded and said, "Curb side duty, got it." Hypnos giggled a bit when he saw Miko put, burying his face plate in Bulkhead's chasis so no one saw his smirk.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raphael." Optimus continued. Bumblebee gave two thumbs up.

"Ratchet-" even Hypnos knew that was a lost cause.

"Busy." Ratchet said cutting off Optimus before he could even ask the medic.

Not the least bit phased Optimus said, "Arcee you will accompany Jack."

"Still dizzy." Arcee immediately said. You didn't have to be Primus himself to know she didn't want to follow that order.

Sadly Ratchet dashed that excuse, "You're fine, says your physician." He didn't see the look Arcee gave him, though Hypnos suspected the old medic could possibly feel it burning a hole through his armor.

Nodding Bulkhead said, "Alright let me just take Hypnos to hi room so he can recharge."

Of course hearing that Hypnos said, "But I'm not tired."

Surprisingly Bumblebee was the one to speak up, "You could use some recharge Hyp." Hypnos gave the 'bot only a few vorns older than him a look that clearly stated what he thought of his opinion.

Smiling softly at the youngest Optimus said, "It's alright Bulkhead you go on, I will take Hypnos to his berth room." And that was that.

With everyone gone Ratchet vented and dragged a servo down his face plate, it had been going so well until Arcee mention _him_. He could still remember hearing the screams as he and the other Autobots stormed the building, still remember seeing all the energon. His spark twisted painfully as he remembered the condition that they had found Hypnos in.

"He was actually more tired than he let on, only took a few clicks for him to fall into recharge." Optimus said as he walked back into the main room, jolting Ratchet from his thoughts. Though in all honesty the Autobot leader already knew what had been on Ratchet's processer. Venting he said, "I believe I may have to remind the other not to mention _him_ when Hypnos is around."

Venting tiredly Ratchet said, "You do, if he hadn't calmed down when he had who knows what would have happened." He was quiet for a while before he finally said, "His spark I not able to handle as much stress as it used to, much more of that and his spark, could have gone critical."

Suddenly Ratchet slammed both fist on one of his tables and growled, "Frag that Decepticon Cyclops! Hypnos does not deserve to be going through this." The last part was in a whisper that Optimus barely heard.

Knowing that he had to be strong, though in all honesty wanting to break down as well, Optimus said, "As much as I wish I could I cannot turn back time, even with the Matrix within me."

"The pain he has to endure wouldn't be as hard if he had someone to help him." Ratchet growled.

Knowing what his old friend meant Optimus said through without any real conviction, "He does have a bond."

"I meant a real bond, not that sad excuse for a creators bond. I would be surprised if it wasn't already broken." Ratchet said a bit angrily. "He didn't even ask if Hypnos was alright when we found him. It was a mistake to even allow him to try and raise Hypnos."

"You and I both know that he had a right to claim his son." Optimus said.

Looking to his commander Ratchet growled, "He has never once touched or acknowledged their bond Optimus. He was not there through any part of his sparkling or youngling hood. I'm surprised Hypnos even considers him his creator."

Though he knew he shouldn't Optimus believed Ratchet was right, he and his team acted more of a family to Hypnos than his creator did. He could only hope that his friend would realize this soon and come to fix it before it was too late.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Forgot to mention but you all probably figured it out, story is in fact AUish**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro owns it not me**

Chapter Two

Hypnos could honestly say that today was by no means a boring day. He was glad to had gotten out of the room the moment Ratchet had told him to after he spotted that spider-bot thing. The thing had been just too creepy, he was pretty glad that he had gotten Optimus to shoot it, even more so when Ratchet crushed what was left. Though his energon in his frame ran cold, much like everyone else's, when Ratchet discovered that it had been brought to life by dark energon.

Watching Optimus and Ratchet about to leave Hypnos couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen, no not something more like _something's. _Just before Ratchet opened the ground bridge Hypnos gave him and Optimus a hug and said softly, "Please be careful."

Trailing digits down his helm and getting a purr as a reward Optimus said, "Of course we will Hypnos. You needn't worry, Ratchet and I can take care of ourselves."

"This bucket of bolts still had a few tricks hidden." Ratchet assured the youngling. Nodding Hypnos let them go and watched as they stepped through the swirling light, praying to Primus that he wouldn't call them to the Well of Allsparks just yet. As if in answer a calming wave spread through his system, warming his spark.

Not three minutes after the two oldest bots had left Arcee said, "Well, I'm going out on patrol, come on Bee."

Surprised Hypnos said, "But Optimus put you in charge Arcee." He knew Arcee was a bit annoyed at the fact that Optimus took Ratchet instead of her, but was she upset enough to ignore what Optimus said?

Looking at the youngling Arcee said calmly, "I know Hypnos, but someone needs to go out and make sure nothing bad is happening out there. We'll be careful, besides we won't be gone long. Besides it's just a routine check, and you'll have Bulkhead here." She said the last bit with a reassuring smile, stopping herself from patting his helm. She didn't want to do that in front of the kids, it was a personal gesture.

For a moment Hypnos wasn't sure, Bulkhead had never been in charge the whole time they were on Earth. He knew that if he asked they wouldn't go, that they would stay here. Yet at the same time he didn't want anything bad to happen to the humans out there. Besides it was a routine patrol and he had Bulkhead, a pretty good fighter, with him, what could happen? Nodding with his shy smile in place he said, "Alright, have a good patrol."

Smiling Arcee and Bumblebee left, of course after she said that Bulkhead was in charge. Glancing at Hypnos and the kids Bulkhead asked hesitantly, "So…what's on the to do list?"

Miko smiled which really didn't sit well with Hypnos, that girl had to be on something to explain all the trouble she got into. Pulling out an electric guitar from the case Bulkhead had handed to her when they came she said, "Let's make a band! We can all have a part in it."

"A band?" Hypnos asked looking over at Bulkhead, who looked a little amused at the idea.

Nodding enthusiastically Miko said, "Yeah like Slash Monkey, or Five Fingered Death Punch."

Blinking his optics Hypnos said, "I did not realize how dangerous a monkey could be."

Chuckling a bit Bulkhead said, "Sorry Miko, Hypnos doesn't really know that kind of music, Ratchet only lets him listen to a select type of music." Of course hearing this Miko looked absolutely horrified. Turning to Hypnos he said, "Oh you poor soul." Hypnos frowned, he thought Beethoven and Mozart were actually pretty good.

Plugging in her electric guitar to an amp Miko said while smirking up at Hypnos, "This is what real music sounds like." Curious Hypnos gave her his full attention, which he immediately regretted the moment she struck a chord. Covering his audio receptors with his servos Hynos quickly stumbled back and said, "Uh, I'm going to be in my room if anyone needs me." He didn't even wait for a reply before he practically ran out of there.

Seeing Miko looking after the youngling confused Jack said, "Must not be used to your type of music Miko."

Entering the safety of his room Hypnos locked his door, thankful that it was sound proof with that kind of music he was surprised that Miko wasn't death! Shaking his helm a little irritated with the Asian girl Hypnos went to his record player and carefully turned on the built in radio. He smiled when a soft voice of a femme came on

For a while he stood there smiling softly and humming along to the song, then frowned when he realized what the name of it was. If he was being honest he head to agree with the song, at time he felt like he was suffocating here. Hypnos knew that his team means well and he knows the danger his spark is constantly in. However he also knows that he misses being able to at least step outside the base and feel the wind pushing against his silver and green armor, the warm sunlight touching it. He almost can't remember the last time he had gone outside.

Sighing he went over to his berth and reaching underneath it pulled out what cold be one of the final functioning data pads in existence. Turning it on he began to read about the history of Cybertron and the 13 Primes once more. No one knew he had this, not even Optimus, he had always kept it hidden with him for it had been one of the only things that his creator had given him before he had been sent to the academy. Closing his optics Hypnos refused to think about the past, because once he did all the pain would no doubt come rushing forward once more.

He jumped when he o a ping from his comm. Answering it he heard Bulkhead say, **Hypnos I can really use you in the control room.**

Getting up Hypnos commed back, **Alright but if I open the door and hear Miko's so called music still blaring I am locking myself in my room.** He warned not wanting to have to explain to Ratchet later how his audio receptors got blown.

Entering the control room he was shocked to see the ground bridge opening and Bulkhead about to go through. "Bulkhead, what are you doing?" Hypnos asked worried that something had happened to one of their team mates.

Seeing the youngling Bulkhead quickly said, "Look I got to go Fowler got grabbed by some 'cons. You're in charge alright Hypnos." Then he ran through the ground bridge, none of them noticed Miko do the same thing.

"What?!" Hypnos yelled, then looked down at Jack and Raph, who looked up at him. Honestly Hypnos was a little worried about this, he had never once been left alone before since joining the team. Feeling his spark give a swift jolt of pain Hypnos winced a bit an rubbed a servo over his spark.

Looking back down at the humans Hypnos did a double take and asked, "Weren't there three of you?"

Jack and Raph looked confused, "Yeah why?" Jack asked, then his eyes widened when he seemed to realize something. Whirling around to face Raph, who seemed to be thinking the same thing , he called, "Miko? Hey Miko where are you?"

Raph looked towards the enactive ground bridge and said, "You don't thnk?"

Catching onto what he meant Hypnos groaned and said, "That femme has a death wish."

"You have to go after her." Raph said.

"Me?" Hypnos asked completely shocked with what he had suggested.

Nodding Jack said, "You're the only one of us who has a chance to not get squished the moment you get there."

Trying to find a way out of this Hypnos said, "But, Bulkhead is there."

Shaking his head Raph said, "Bulkhead can't fight Decepticons _and _watch Miko at the same time."

"But I'm not allowed to leave the base." Hypnos said ignoring the flashes of pain his spark was sending him already just at the thought of going out and fighting. They were small but they were there.

"Please Hypnos." Raph said.

"Autobots are suppose to be protecting human kind no matter what the case right?" Jack asked.

Having an idea where this was going and not really liking it Hypnos said reluctantly, "Right."

"And since you are an Autobot that means you have to go save Miko. Please Hypnos, she could get hurt." Jack finished.

For a moment Hypnos just stood there quiet, he knew Ratchet and Optimus would absolutely say no to this plan, pit even Bulkhead would call it crazy. Then again he is an Autobot and he swore an oath to fight for those who couldn't fight for themselves, especially against Decepticons. Curling his servos into fists he said, "Get the bridge really, I'm going to have to go through fast."

Smiling Raph nodded and ran to the controls, "Thanks Hypnos." Jack said relieved.

As the ground bridge opened up Hypnos said, "I'm an Autobot, it's out duty." Then he raced through the ground bridge powering up weapons he hadn't used in a long time and doing his best to ignore the pain that was starting to grow.

The moment he jumped through the bridge he barrel rolled and began shooting at the Decepticons. Getting up from his position wincing he ran for cover, dodging all the shots thrown at him. Seeing an vehicon getting a bit too close he delivered a round house kick to its chest. Hypnos did a black flip kicking another 'con under the chin and landing on a crouch and took off running.

Diving for cover behind a couple of boulders Hypnos vented heavily grabbing at his chasis where his spark lay under, the pain beginning to turn into a burning sensation. Wincing with ever movement Hypnos looked around and spotted the green mass that was Bulkhead ripping an eradicon apart, and there watching was the menace Miko. Nodding to himself he thought, _'alright found her, now all I need to do is run over, grab her and have Raph open a ground bridge. Then let Ratchet have at her.'_

Getting up he began to sprint over to them, though he slowed a bit due to the fact that it really hurt to even move at the moment. Seeing a 'con coming up behind Bulkhead, who was busy with another 'con, Hypnos got ready to jump. Just as Miko yelled, "Bulkhead watch out!" Hypnos launched himself over the wrecker and tackled the eradicon, before he could anything, to the floor.

Landing on top and gritting his teeth against the pain that burned though him from the impact Hypnos transformed his hand into its blade and rammed it through the 'con's spark. Behind him he heard Bulkhead say in shock, "Hypnos?"

"Wahoo! Go Hypnos!" Miko shouted.

Before he could say anything Hypnos groaned and grabbed his chasis, felling like he was going to explode any minute. Venting heavily he felt himself falling to the side, although Bulkhead caught him before he could make contact with the ground. "What are you doing here Hypnos? You know you can't be here!" Bulkhead demanded ducking for cover.

"Miko snuck though with you, Jack and Raph asked me to come get her." Hypnos explained. Suddenly coughing wracked his frame, bringing a servo to cover his mouth they waited for him to stop. When they did and when Hypnos removed his servo his optics widened at the energon that now stained his servo.

"Scrap." Bulkhead said panic starting to fill him for Hypnos. "You need to get out of here, and get to Ratchet. Take Miko, I'll call for a bridge."

Before Bulkhead could call for one a bridge suddenly opened up and Arcee and Bumblebee raced through. Seeing them Bulkhead pushed Hypnos towards it, "Go!"

Nodding Hypnos said, "Come on Miko." The Asian girl hesitated only a moment before having Hypnos grab her and run for it. as they ran Hypnos expertly dodged all shots being fired at him, knowing that Arcee and Bumblebee would cover him. "Come on Hypnos." Arcee yelled when he was in reach.

"What about Fowler?' Miko asked/

"We've got him just go." Bumblebee said just wanting Hypnos to get out of there as fast as possible.

The moment Hypnos ran through the bridge it closed behind him and he skidded to a halt in the base. Venting heavily he shook his helm feeling dizzy and gently put Miko down on the ground. The moment he did so Jack said, "What were you thinking Miko! You could have gotten hurt or worse. If Hypnos hadn't gone to get you who knows what would have happened." Miko just crossed her arms getting angry at the fact that Jack was lecturing her.

Raph ignored the yelling as usual and looked over to Hypnos to thank him but stopped when he noticed he was swaying a bit side to side. Concerned Raff said, "Hypnos are you alright?"

That seemed to catch the older teens attention, they immediately looked over to Hypnos and noticed the same as well. "Hypnos?" Miko asked. They immediately jumped away when Hypnos fell to his hands and knees then used one hand to clench where his spark was. "Hypnos what' wrong?!" Jack asked.

Hypnos clutched his chasis, feeling like he was being consumed by fire from inside out, he just wanted it to stop. Feeling darkness beginning to creep up on him Hypnos managed to say through a static laced voice, "Call Ratchet." Then he fell to his side, just managing to hear the children's panicked cries before he slipped into stasis.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I may have left at a bit of a cliffhanger…oh well! We will finally find out why it is that Hypnos isn't allowed off base**

**Disclaimer: wish I did but Hasbro does**

Chapter Three

Everyone looked up when they heard the med bay doors open to see Ratchet coming out with a wrench in hand. A tell tale sign that he was beyond mad and that they should be cautious. Stopping to face Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and the kids he growled, "How did this happen."

Grabbing her arm with her other servo Arcee said, "I took Bumblebee with me on patrol when you two left." Bumblebee was looking down and nodded to confirm Arcee's word, not being able to look at the older mech in the optics.

Ratchet nodded accepting that part then turned to Bulkhead, who was also looking at the ground. "Fowler came and found the kids, then he left and was grabbed by some 'cons, I left to get him back. I didn't see Miko follow me and only realized she was there when eradicons started coming at us.

Now Ratchet turned towards the humans and it was Jack who they nominated to give their part. Clearing his throat Jack said, "Hypnos noticed Miko was gone and we realized that she went after Bulkhead. Raph and I asked him to go bring her back. He didn't want to…but after a while he agreed and went through the bridge."

"Is Hypnos going to be okay?" Miko asked.

Deciding to ignore Miko, not sure if his anger would hold if he acknowledged her at the moment, Ratchet turned to Optimus and the others and said, "I managed to stabilize his spark just in time. Though I fear that because of this his life may have been shortened, if only by a few stellar cycles."

Looking towards the medic Raph asked, "Ratchet, what exactly happened to Hypnos? It didn't look like he had any major injuries."

Optimus quickly answered that, seeing that anyone willing to answer that question would do so out of anger. "There is a reason we do not allow Hypnos to leave the base. It is by no ways safe for him to go out when there is a possibility of a fight occurring."

"Why not? From what I saw Hypnos could definitely take care of himself." Miko said with a smile.

"You don't think we know that?" Arcee snapped, not caring if she scared Miko. "Hypnos was one of the best we had, he was part of Special Operations, of course he's able to protect himself from anyone."

"_It's not keeping him safe from anything outside, it's about protecting him from what's inside_." Bumblebee said gently, trying to calm Arcee down.

Once more Optimus took the lead, "Back in the Great War, before Cybertron was lost, Hypnos and his team were given a mission to infiltrate one of the Decepticon strong holds and rescue prisoners." Venting Optimus said sadly, "No one realized that it was actually Shockwave's lab."

"Who's Shockwave?" Jack asked.

Tightening his grip on the wrench Ratchet said, "Shockwave is the Decepticon's scientist, if you can even call him that. He does experiments for the Decepticons that would bring forth monsters that would rival those out of your nightmares. He is as cold and merciless as they come and lives life through soul logic, nothing more." The kids shivered at this.

"Hypnos and his team suffered so much damage, but managed to escape with the ones that were taken." Optimus continued, "However, they were being pursued. Hypnos knew that with the Decepticons in pursuit they would not make it, because he was the least damaged Hypnos stayed behind to hold the enemy off and allow the others to escape."

"What happened?" Miko asked though she, Jack and Raph had an idea.

"Hypnos was over powered and taken prisoner and became the main test subject for Shockwave's experiments." Optimus said. The kids gasped horrified at what they knew that had meant for Hypnos back then.

Ratchet took up the story after that, "By the time we rescued Hypnos he was almost lost to us. No one knew what Shockwave had been working on and Hypnos refuses to speak of it. What we do know is that it will forever affect Hypnos both physically and mentally."

Not waiting for one of the humans to ask Ratchet explained, "Whatever Shockwave did affected Hypnos's spark, so much that even the smallest amount of stress on it could cause it to go critical. It is because of this that we do not let Hypnos leave the base, he doesn't even have an Earth disguise because of the stress it could cause his spark just obtaining one.

"Fighting in battle is the ultimate stress causer, because he went out and fought today we could have lot Hypnos for good." Ratchet finished.

Dragging a servo down his faceplate Bulkhead said, "At least one good thing came from today." The others nodded, when he Arcee and Bumblebee had gone off to rescue fowler they had come across schematics for a Deception space bridge.

…

As the Autobots discussed their plan of action none of them were aware of the multiple pair of optics that gazed at them through a window to a place unknown to them. Some were filled with sorrow and anger, while others carefully hid their emotions behind a veil of neutrality.

The largest among them shook their head and vented, "Poor youngling, wish there was something we could've done to have prevented all of this."

Resting a servo one the femme's shoulder another said, "You know that what has happened has been for a reason Prima." Prima locked optics with Solis Prime and found the same sadness in those of the engineer as well.

Narrowing his optics another crossed his arms over his chasis and growled, "We fight the Bringer of Chaos himself and the thanks we get are a divided race and a dead home world. He must be so proud of his so called children." Glancing to the quiet mech beside him who still gazed through the window he said, "Still can't believe he's having you do this Centauron, it's their mess _they_ should clean it up."

"Enough Vector." Another said taking his gaze from the window, "The only way this will stop the way it's going is through more destruction and death. We all know how much pain it brings him to see his children like this. He has had enough and frankly so have I."

Tuning his glare away from his brother Vector Prime said, "Still don't get why it has to be Centauron."

Rolling his optics the mech, Zion Prime said, "Centauron is going because he is the only one that knows what will happen and will have enough time to at least try to stop this." Glancing at the quiet mech he said, "From all the survivors the youngling seems to be the only one whose spark is compatible enough for Centauron to merge with. Despite what was done to it."

"At least the merging will painless." Solis added in hopes of comforting Prima.

Finally Centauron turned to his siblings and said, "It's time I leave. Till the next meeting my brothers and sisters." With that he turned to the window and when the image changed to the med bay walked through it.

Centauron did not waste time as he walked unseen up to the silver and green youngling who laid on the berth, connected to monitors. Just before he touched the area above Hypnos's spark he paused and looked at him. He thought it was cruel that such a youngling had been given this duty. "Despite all the obstacles you will face, I will help you through it all." Centauron vowed and placed his servo over the damaged spark.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so I'm back. Reasons for the small break is my laptop crashed and died and I barely go a new one. So here's a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah Hasbro owns it not me.**

Chapter Four

It had been a few days after the whole space bridge mission and yet the Hypnos was still in stasis due to the battle he had taken part of. Though the others had tried to get the children to not really think about his condition, assuring that he was in the best hands possible, they couldn't help but think that it was there fault. If only they had listened to Hypnos when he said he wasn't allowed out of the base, instead of convincing him to go bring Miko back. Maybe then the shy bot would still be walking around the base, a gentle presence instead of a nearly dead one.

Though no one voiced it there was an ever present fear among the bots. Despite their knowledge on Ratchet's skills they still worried that though the CMO had managed to stabilize Hypnos's spark, the damage had already been done. The question no one wanted to ask for fear of the answer always seemed to hang in any present silence, will Hypnos ever wake up?

In the med bay, behind a sealed door, Ratchet gazed Hypnos's prone form. He remembered when Hypnos was younger; his unique optics would always shine brightly with a sort of innocence, hope and joy. They had always managed to brighten up the darkest mood, if only a bit, the energy they brought others was a wonder to see. However, after that mission gone wrong Hypnos's optics had never shown as bright as they used to.

At these thoughts Ratchet closed his own optics and whispered, "Please, let him wake up. Has he not suffered enough? Please, give him this once mercy and let him wake up." Optics opening he raised a servo to cup the side of Hypnos's face, gently rubbing slight circles with his thumb.

Dropping his servo away Ratchet turned away and left he med bay, making sure the door slid close so as to leave Hypnos in peace. When Ratchet turned to the control room he was surprised to see everyone around the monitor, looking excited and perhaps…hopeful.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Turning to the medic Arcee put a hand on her hip, a smirk adorning her lip plates. "Looks like we're getting reinforcements." The relief in her words carefully hidden, but Ratchet could clearly hear it.

"Reinforcements?" Ratchet asked. The idea sounded almost foreign to him. The last reinforcements they had obtained had been Arcee and Cliffjumper, and that had been some time ago.

"_One is actually an old friend of Bulkhead._" Bumblebee added, sounding excited to meet one of Bulkhead's old friends.

Ratchet, however, did not share the same excitement as the scout. Groaning he said, "Great a Wrecker, like there hasn't been enough problems already."

Bulkhead swung an arm around Ratchet's shoulders, "Aw come on Ratchet, don't be like that. Jackie isn't so bad."

"Jackie? Wheeljack is coming! Bulkhead, that mech is a loose cannon." Ratchet exclaimed. He could already picture the amount of injuries he was going to have to deal with due one of Wheeljack's ever so reckless ideas.

Chuckling Bulkhead said, "Nah Ratchet, he's just a Wrecker. Who knows? Maybe with Jackie coming, the others might make their way to Earth too?" honestly Bulkhead hoped that would happen, he missed his old team.

Not at all liking the idea one bit Ratchet removed Bulkhead's arm and grumbled, "You better make sure he is on his best behavior Bulkhead. Now if you excuse me I have a patient to attend to." That said Ratchet was ready to head back to the med bay when Optimus said, "I have managed to send a transmission to another Autobot who answered my first call with our coordinates here on Earth. It will take him a while to arrive, but he is no doubt on his way."

"Who is it?" Bumblebee asked excitedly? Maybe it was his guardian!

Keeping his optics on Ratchet, Optimus said a name that had Ratchet's servos balling into fists. "Ultra Magnus." Abruptly Ratchet turned and made his way back to his med bay.

"Who's Ultra Magnus?" Jack asked.

Looking at her charge Arcee answered, "Ultra Magnus is Optimus's Second in Command. A very by the book mech."

"He is also, as you're kind would say, Hypnos's father." Optimus supplied.

"What? Hypnos's dad is coming? That's great!" Miko said, her excitement clear as day. She wondered what he would be like if he was Hypnos's dad. Did Hypnos look like him? Maybe he could tell stories of when Hypnos was a baby.

Smiling Raph said, "Hypnos is going to be excited that his dad is coming when he wakes up."

Hearing this Jack turned to the bots, worry showing in his face, "How is Ultra Magnus going to handle the news about Hypnos?"

Crossing her arms Arcee huffed, "You all act like Ultra Magnus would actually care."

Immediately Optimus looked at the femme. "Arcee." It was warning not to start something.

"It's true." Arcee said ignoring the warning all together, "he didn't even check to see how Hypnos was after they rescued him."

Frowning Optimus said, "I understand that Ultra Magnus may not be the kind of mech to show his affections, but I can guarantee that he cares deeply for Hypnos." That said he left the room, knowing that what he said wouldn't change the way they saw his old friend. Though it is true that Ultra Magnus was never the kind of creator that always said he loved you, or showed affection, he did try his best to raise Hypnos well, despite all his duties.

…**.**

When Hypnos onlined his optics all he saw was lonely darkness.

Unlike with most bots the darkness calmed Hypnos somewhat, it having been an ally in the past that had served him well. Yet, he was confused that though he couldn't see anything two feet in front of him, he could see his own servo when he held it before his face. Relaxing slightly Hypnos looked around, searching to see if anyone was using to cover of darkness to hide. "Hello?" he called out after some hesitance. "Optimus? Ratchet? Is anyone there?"

For a moment there was nothing, just a silent echo as his voice pierced the silence. Just as Hypnos was sure that he was alone a hoarse, weary sounding voice answered, "I am here young one."

Hypnos jumped, and whirled around to see a very large mech practically melt out of the darkness. He had a powerful build, yet looked slimmer than Ratchet. His armor was colored a misty gray, and auburn brown, with a dark gold visor hiding his optics. A gold circlet adorned the crown of his helm, and a pair of sensory horns sat on top of his helm, giving a sort of feline like appearance. Yet, what bothered Hypnos the most about the mech, was the sense of mystery and sadness that seemed to cling to him.

Staring speechless at the tall mech Hypnos let out a shaky vent and took a step back. His spark sent sharp bursts of pain that made him wince slightly and bring a servo up to his chasis. He had to be careful, who knew whether this mech was a friend or foe.

Seeming to notice Hypnos's pain the large mech lowered himself to one knee, seeming to try and make himself appear non-threatening. Holding a servo out to Hypnos the mech said gently, "Calm yourself young one. I am not here to harm you."

Glancing at the servo then back to the mech Hypnos quietly asked, "What are you here for?"

"Simply to bring clarity to the unknown." The mech answered.

Lowering his servo Hypnos scoffed, "Because that sounds _so_ simple." He was surprised by the low chuckle his words had brought, "Yes, I suppose it does sound rather more complex than simple."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: You have got to hate exams and essays. So looks like Hypnos is making a new friend, good for him he's so terribly shy.**

**Disclaimer: Once more Hasbro owns all rights not me.**

Chapter 5

It never occurred to Hypnos that perhaps he wasn't giving the proper respect to the mech before him, but for once he didn't really care. The last thing he remembered was hearing Raph call his name and pain, so much _pain. _For a second Hypnos was actually worried that he might have accidentally squished one of the humans before he went into stasis. The mere thought of the possibility sent a sort of churning in his tanks, almost making him wrap his arms around his torso or just sit down and try to calm himself.

However, he did neither of those things, despite how much he wanted to, he might be a damaged bot, but he had once been a Spec Ops mech. At that moment, standing before a stranger, he couldn't afford to be the quiet youngling that stayed close to Ratchet and Optimus. Carefully taking a deep vent Hypnos lifted his helm high, straightening and squaring his shoulders, "Exactly who are you?"

The gold visor was fixed right on Hypnos's own optics, the feeling that he was being analyzed completely washing through Hypnos, causing him to tense slightly in apprehension. It was almost as if the mech was waiting, looking for something at Hypnos's very core that would reveal to him something that he was looking for. Intense stare aside Hypnos knew that he could not and would not let the mech before him intimidate him into submission.

It felt like joors, and perhaps it was since Hypnos's chronometer didn't seem to be working properly, when the mech finally spoke. "My name is Centauron Prime, and as I have stated before, I am here to bring some much needed clarity."

At the designation Hypnos's pedes nearly gave out on him due to shock.

_Centauron Prime!_

Right in front of his was one of the Thirteen Primes. He was speaking to one of the Primes. If Hypnos had actually been functioning properly he's pretty sure that he would have dropped into stasis the moment the mech had stated his designation.

"C-Centauron Prim! I am so sorry for how disrespectful I've been." Hypnos manage to stutter out though the shock, moving to kneel.

However, just as he was about to get down on one knee he felt a strong, yet gentle, pressure on his arm stopping him from doing so. Hesitantly glancing up Hypnos was once again looking up into the gold visor. The smallest of smiles adorned the Prime's face, yet it sent waves of reassurance and calm through the young bot that Hypnos ignored the dark air that seemed to surround the Prime, and offered a small smile of his own.

"There is no need for that Hypnos, I come to you as a friend." Centauron explained, gently moving Hypnos to stand straight once more.

Still staring at Centauron with a look of awe Hypnos asked, "What are you doing here sir? I'm certainly not a Prime, shouldn't you be talking to Optimus?"

Slowly Centauron shook his helm, "No, Hypnos, it is you that I seek. You are the one that is needed in order to help our fellow Cybertronians to at long last see clearly." Removing his servo from Hypnos's arm, Centauron tilted his head slightly, the sadness returned to his frame as well as a sense of exhaustion. "My siblings and I grow tired of all the destruction, and mourn for the ruin of our home. Our creator is pained from all the suffering that is reaped. Put simply we are tired of this war and believe that it is time to end it."

Hypnos simply stared incredulously at Centauron. Only a being as powerful as one of the Thirteen Prime's could make ending the war between the two factions sound so simple. "The war has been going on for stellar-cycles. Why now?"

"Until now there hasn't been a suitable Cybertronian strong enough to take on a much needed role." Centauron explained, looking meaningfully at Hypnos.

Quickly Hypnos shook his helm, even taking a small step back for good measure. "I'm just a youngling."

"If is often in the young where our strongest warriors are found." Centauron simply stated.

Hypnos looked away from Centauron, not wishing to even try and hold the Prime's gaze. At his sides his servos morphed to fists, from how strongly he clenched them Hypnos believed that they would no doubt leave dents. "Centauron, I…" his voice trailed off, thick with sadness, "I can't fight. My spark…" he placed a servo over chasis, where his spark laid and sighed, "My spark is damaged beyond repair." The last part was said with a underlying bitterness lacing his voice.

To this orn, he could still remember that fateful time when he had woken up from stasis, and saw Ratchet standing there beside him. He could remember how dark Ratchet's electric blue optics had been with guilt, and anger. When he had been told just how much damage the cyclops had done to him, he had felt vulnerable. When he had been told that it was permanent he felt broken. When he had been told that he could no longer work in Spec Ops, no longer fight, no longer use his swords or transform into alt mode, he had felt meaningless and lost.

Centauron took in the tension that ran through the youngling's frame, and the air of hopelessness and bitter acceptance that seemed to surround Hypnos. However, what bothered Centauron most was the defeat that he could see in Hypnos's violet optics. "Your spark may be damaged," he watched as Hypnos's shoulders slumped slightly, "but, it is not beyond repair."

His helm had snapped up so quick Centaruon feared that Hypnos might have dislodged something. "What did you say?" Hypnos asked, his voice almost inaudible as disbelief, and perhaps hope, began to make presents known in those previously defeated optics.

"Should you accept and follow the path this is being laid out before you, I will merge with you. Repairing the part in your spark that was lost in the process." Centauron explained.

Hypnos frowned in confusion, "But wouldn't that make us-"

"No." Centauron quickly said, "We would become one, but we would not be spark mates." His lip plates twitched slightly in amusement, "That I something you will discover in your own time." Smiling softly Hypnos was glad that Cybertronians could not turn red like humans could in times of discomfort.

For a moment there was silence, not the lonesome suffocating silence that had greeted Hypnos previously, but a friendly one. The kind that had once been his ally back when he had been whole. Reveling in the newly found comfort Hypnos shyly asked, taking a step closer to Centaruon as he did so, "If I agree to the merge, what would happen?"

" Not only would your spark be repaired but you'll be able to fight just as well as before the…ordeal." Centauron began, "Not only that but your abilities in speed, strength, among other things would be enhanced. However," once more the sadness seemed to thicken around the Prime, "you'll also acquire my ability."

In all honesty Hypnos was surprised at what this meant for him. To be able to see past, present, and future. He could see how that would benefit towards the ending of the war and how much it help his team, among others. Yet when he peered closer at Centauron he noticed that the mech stood as if he carried the weight of the world and all its secrets.

"It's going to be bad, isn't it?"

"There are some things no one should have to see."


End file.
